Neopet Chasers
by chattingchick1
Summary: [Discontinued][Digimon concept]Meet Amelia, a normal everyday teenage girl. But her world changes when her Kau appears in the real world! Can Amelia and Faerie Bell fight off the attacking Neopets and escape... alive?
1. Out From the Screen

**_6/23/07: This story is officially discontinued and is planned to be rewritten. Check my profile for more updates._**

Here's a pretty original idea I think. I haven't seen anything like it yet. It's a Neopets story with a Digimon Season 3 concept to it. If you haven't seen the 3rd season of Digimon(or even know what Digimon is), don't worry! You'll get the idea as the story progresses. Let's see how it works out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets!

* * *

**"Neopet Chasers"  
Chapter 1: "Out From the Screen"**

There it was. Neopia. The place I went to to forget my problems. I greeted my Neopet, a Blue Kau, Faerie Bell. She eagerly urged me to Faerieland. That was her favorite world. I clicked on the Explore link and did as she wanted. I spun 200 Neopoints on the Wheel of Excitement and got a refresher at the Healing Springs.

"Amelia! Dinner time!" my mom called to me from downstairs. I quickly put my Neopets trading cards in a safe pile on the side of the computer and rushed down. Sometimes i wished Neopia was real so nobody could stop me from visiting Faerie Bell. As I was eating dinner, I realized that I had forgotten to log out...

"And how was your day at school, Amelia?" my mom smiled as she lay a plate in front of me.

After taking a bite from my cheeseburger, I replied, "Oh, the usual. Me and Brittany hung out and played a couple of Neopets games. She won 3 out of 5."

My mom chuckled, "You and Brittany are so close. You'll be friends forever."

Later that evening, after dessert, I went up to my room to quickly log out, but something was wrong. My Neopets cards were scattered all over the floor, and when I clicked on the Quick Reference page, my precious Blue Kau was gone! Maybe it was a trick Adam pulled...

"W-What? What's going on here? The wind must've blown... Someone had to have come in here and did this! But who? I was with my mom the whole time! My dad's not here and I know Brittany didn't do it!"

I looked around my room. Everything else was in order.

"My window was closed... I'll have to figure this out tomorrow I'm too tired right now."

**-in the morning-**

"Amelia! Amelia! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" I heard my mom yell at me while she shook me. I hopped rapidly out of the chair. Wait... a chair? I fell asleep on my bed! Atleast, I thought I did.

"Huh?" I asked myself, "What's this?" A small blue device was laying on the table beside my cards. Hold on a minute... my cards were in a pile, nice and neat.

"I'll have to tell Brittany about this one!" I glanced at the clock, "Oh, no! I'm late!"

**-50 minutes later-**

I arrived at school an hour late. When I burst through the door, my English teacher, Ms. Tafashi, looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "Amelia? Glad you decided to join us today. Have a seat. We're checking our homework from yesterday."

Brittany mouthed, "What's up, Mel?"

I gave her a look that said, "I'll tell you later." as I sat beside her.

**-at lunch time-**

I sat down at the lunch table and waited for Brittany. After a few moments, the brown haired girl rushed beside me.

"So, Mel, tell me what's up? You're never late for school." Brittany was the only one who knew my nickname.

"Where do I start? Let's see... Faerie Bell is missing and my Neopets cards were scattered around. When I woke up, they were in a neat little stack and I had this... thing on the table beside them."

I put the item in her hand. She gasped when she realized what it was, "You say you found this when you woke up?"

I nodded. She put it back in my hand, "Let's forget about this for a moment and play." She took out her Neopets cards and started shuffling it. That wasn't like Brittany to change the subject suddenly. I followed her soon after.

**-in Amelia's room-**

I threw my bag down on the floor with such force that the blue device from earlier fell out. I picked it up, "What is this thing? It has to do something!"

When it lit up, I dropped it out of fear and surprise. The computer screen glowed in sync with it.

As if to answer my question, they both went silent and when I could see, I couldn't believe my eyes.

I was looking into the eyes of Faerie Bell, my Blue Kau... and it wasn't on the computer screen.

* * *

This is just the first chapter. It will get into the action later on.Review! 


	2. The Mystery Girl

This chapter introduces the "battle system" used in this story(and shows why it's similar to Digimon Season 3). If you are not familiar with the Neopets TCG, don't worry. Amelia will be informed of how it works in the next chapter. Starting this chapter I will put the stats of each card used in each chapter at the top. 

Dislaimer: I do not own Neopets!

The stats are like this: Strength/Agility/Magic/Intelligence

Strength increases the Neopets' strength.  
Agility increases the Neopets' speed.  
Magic increases the Neopets' endurance/defence.  
Intelligence increases the Neopets' intelligence.(It will not be used very often in this story)

Potion of Speed: 0/3/1/0  
Ice Scimitar: 4/0/0/0  
Puppyblew: 2/2/3/2

* * *

**"Neopet Chasers"  
Chapter 2: "The Mystery Girl"**

"Faerie Bell? Is that you?" I said shakily, "But how? I mean, you were deleted from my account... and you're real, not virtual..." I said as i touched her fur. Oh, how Brittany would love to touch her Neopet, a Yellow Usul named Kia. But I couldn't felt that I shouldn't tell her because if I did, the whole town would know in a matter of hours.

"Faerie Bell?" I asked again, still not believing she was real.

The Kau walked up to me, "Yes, Amelia?"

"Don't let anyone see you anywhere. By the way, how are you in the real world and not on the computer?" I clicked on the Quick Reference page. Faerie Bell wasn't on there. It was blank.

"Fyora sent me here, along with a Yellow Usul, and said we were chosen."

"Chosen to do what?"

"All I know it that something is destroying Neopia and Fyora said that only me and few other Neopets were chosen. I don't know what she meant by it, though."

All of sudden, there was a loud boom that shook the house. Faerie Bell immediately starting running in circles.

"Faerie Bell! What's wrong?" I asked her. When she went outside,("Thank goodness mom isn't home!") I followed her. She ran until she stopped at the edge of the forest.

On the ground was a giant N with a circle around it. "What is that?" Then it started to glow and a figure emerged from it. "I can't believe! I-It's a Neopet! A Kougra!"

"Yes." Faerie Bell said, "The evil force that's in Neopia must be forcing Neopets to go to this world. Amelia, can I go and fight?""

"What do you mean? I don't know how to fight!"

"Horn Blaster!" A red beam shot from the Kau's horns.

"I guess that's how..."

The Kougra was slammed into a tree.

"Get back, Amelia!" Faerie Bell yelled. The Kougra had pounced toward me and it was too fast for me to dodge.

"Neoscan... Potion of Speed Energize!" An unknown voice shouted and a Yellow Usul dashed in front of me, "Tail Spin!" The Green Kougra was pushed to the ground by the Usul's spinning tail.

"Huh?" I looked at the Neopet who stopped the Kougra's attack, "W-Who are you?"

The Usul looked at me and smiled. She pointed to a high tree branch, "I'm her Neopet."

I looked up. There was a girl standing on a lone branch. Her face was covered by the leaves so I couldn't tell who it was. She held up a small yellow device. It was exactly the same as the one I found! She took out a Neopets card from her side pocket. She slid it in the side of the yellow object, "Neoscan... Ice Scimitar Energize!"

Suddenly, the Yellow Usul had more strength. She attacked her foe with a flurry of punches and kicks.

Faerie Bell tried to charge at it as well, but it was no help to the powered up Usul. Faerie Bell was thrown to the side. When the nameless Usul grew tired, the Green Kougra bit her by the tail and flung her at the base of a tree.

"Neoscan... Puppyblew Energize!"

The Usul hopped up and flew to the Kougra, "Tail Spin!"

The force was strong enough to defeat it. The Kougra vanished into thin air.

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

"Back to Neopia. I didn't kill him, just defeated him." The Yellow Usul answered before she scampered up the tree and stood beside the shadowed girl. In a blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Who do you think they were, Faerie Bell?" I asked her after I made sure she was OK.

"I have no clue but I know that Usul was strong. Her owner knew just what to do to make her that way."

"Yeah... She kept scanning her Neopets cards. That must add to the Neopets' strength and agility."

Faerie Bell nodded, "Maybe next time she fights, we'll find out who she is..."

* * *

Do you like it so far? Review! 

Also, if you don't believe that the card stats are correct, try to prove me wrong! I will only use Item and Equipment cards _that I own_, so I am getting the stats from that card.


	3. A Scanning Experience

Love the reviews, people! Keep them coming! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets!

Potion of Strength: 3/0/1/0  
Ice Scimitar: 4/0/0/0  
Ring of the Summoner: 0/0/3/0  
Wooden Blocking Shield: 0/4/0/0

* * *

**"Neopet Chasers"  
Chapter 3: "A Scanning Experience"**

I had to quietly sneak Faerie Bell into my room after the battle. I congratulated her on trying to fight against the Kougra even though the Usul did all the work.

"I didn't really do all that well because you didn't use any cards." Faerie Bell said.

"I didn't know how!" I said a little too loudly.

Faerie Bell cringed, "I'm sorry, Amelia. I didn't mean it like that. I know you don't know how to scan the cards right. I bet if you ask the mystery girl how, she'll show you." The Kau sounded apologetically.

"I'm sure." I said sarcastically. I didn't look forward to meeting her face to face.

**-the next day-**

"Where do you suppose we look, Faerie Bell? It was your idea in the first place." I said, pushing back a small twig from my face.

When we got through the trees, I saw that same Yellow Usul.

"What's your name, cutie pie?" I asked, trying to be nice so she wouldn't attack.

The Usul said, "I can't tell you, Amelia. My owner has forbidden it."

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I do." It said plainly. "Amelia, take out your Neoscanner."

"My what?"

The Usul held something up. It was the girl's device that she had scanned the cards in. "This is my owner's Neoscanner. You scan the cards to use them. The stat number on the card is what is raised in the Neope- Huh?"

She was interrupted by something. The ground starting shaking and the Usul dashed off.

Faerie Bell followed her and ran at full speed. I followed her the best I could.

When she finally stopped, I saw that Usul fighting a Blue Gelert.

"Tail Spin!"

"Horn Blaster!" Faerie Bell yelled to try to help.

"Huh?" The Usul's owner said to herself but ignored my presence, "Neoscan... Potion of Strength Energize!"

The Gelert hit Faerie Bell with his back legs.

The Usul attacked, "Energy Arrow!" A bow appeared in her paws and she shot an arrow at the foe.

The Gelert jumped over it so the arrow was advancing to Faerie Bell.

"Faerie Bell!" I yelled. Then I remembered that...

-**flashback**-

"...You scan the cards to use them. The stat number on the card is what is raised in the Neope- Huh?"

-**end of flashback**-

"I could use the cards!" I grabbed one from my pocket. It was an Ice Scimitar. "Let's see if I can do this... Neoscan... Ice Scimitar... Energize!"

The arrow blasted Faerie Bell anyway.

"You used the wrong kind of card, Amelia!" The Yellow Usul shouted as she dogded the Gelert's attack, "You need to use a... magic or agility- oof!" The Gelert had pawed the Usul in the stomach.

"No!" It's owner yelled, "Neoscan... Ring of the Summoner Energize!"

The Usul endured the hit, "Tail Spin!"

"Faerie Bell!" I yelled, "Are you ready for another try? Neoscan... Wooden Blocking Shield Energize!"

Faerie Bell sped toward the Gelert, "Hoof Crusher!" The Gelert hit a tree and broke in half.

"Energy Arrow!"

"Horn Blaster!"

The two attacks was too much for the Gelert to endure. It was sent back to Neopia.

"Yeah! We did it!" I shouted in praise. "Thank you, Usul"

"My name is-"

"Not now." The Usul's owner said sharply, "Let's go."

I mouthed a thank you to the Usul and it nodded as it disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Next chapter you(the readers) will find out who "the mystery girl" is, although Amelia will not. Review! 


	4. The Magic Cure

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets! 

Utility Belt: 3/0/0/2

* * *

**"Neopet Chasers"  
Chapter 4: "The Magic Cure"**

I coughed rapidly.

"Amelia, are you sure you're alright?" Faerie Bell asked me for the fifth time. I growl softly to let her know I was annoyed. She quickly disappeared.

It was a good thing, too, because my mom popped her head in the door, "Amelia, dear. Here's some cough syrup. After you take some, you should rest."

"OK. Thanks, mom." I drunk the amount she told me to and layed down on the bed. I hope Faerie Bell wasn't mad at me.

Faerie Bell wandered through the forest, as that was the only place where people wouldn't see her. She knew something was wrong but didn't know what. "It has to be something from Neopia. It isn't normal to try and attack your Neopet..."

-**flashback**-

"Faerie Bell!! Get away from me!" I jumped at her and she jumped back, "Amelia, what are you doing?"

-**end of flashback**-

"Your right. It isn't." said a voice. It was that mystery girl.

"It's you..." the Kau breathed.

The girl nodded and layed a bottle of yellow liquid in her horns. "This is a potion I created. Amelia has a Neopian disease called Neomadonia. I had it once before and my Neopet helped me through it. All Neopet Chasers get it eventually. You need to get the potion to her immediately."

"A Neopet Chaser?" Faerie Bell asked.

"Yes, that's what me and Amelia are called. We were chosen by Fyora and sent our Neopets to the real world."

As Faerie Bell looked closer at her face, she realized who it was, "You're-"

The girl put her finger to her lips, "Don't tell Amelia yet. I'll tell her in time." She quickly jerked her head in the opposite direction and grabbed her Neoscanner, "Faerie Bell, you have to get that potion to Amelia while I take care of this wandering Neopet and put it back where it belongs."

She dashed off rapidly, the wind revealing her brown hair.

Faerie Bell ran to Amelia's room as fast as her hooves could go. She was was careful not to spill the potion. She carried it in her tail at times, then her mouth.

"Amelia!" I heard Faerie Bell call to me in my half consciousness.

"Amelia, you have to drink this." She said and lightly pushed a bottled filled with yellow liquid beside my head.

"...F-Faerie Bell?" I asked weakly. Was it really here?

"Amelia, you've got to take this medicine. B-er, the mystery girl gave it to me."

"The mystery girl? How'd she know I was sick?"

"She... well, she was the one who made it. She had had the disease also. It's called Neomadonia. All Neopet Chasers get it eventually. You and her are Neopet Chaser according to her information." Faerie Bell explained. She turned her head toward the window, "A Neopet is loose, Amelia..."

"Stay here, Faerie Bell. Please. That girl can defeat it."

Faerie Bell layed at my side.

-**scene change**-

"Neoscan...Utility Belt Energize!"

"Energy Arrow!"

"Now, finish it off!"

"Tail Spin!" The Usul yelled. The Red Korbat was sent back to Neopia.

-**scene change**-

"Well, that was quick." Faerie Bell said when she awoke quickly, "It must've been a weak one."

She looked at me. I was sleeping. The empty bottle I drunk from was on the floor. Faerie Bell put it on the table, "Thank you, Brittany, for helping Amelia get better. Thank you for everything..."

* * *

OK, OK, before any of you flame me, I know I could have put more hints as to who the mystery girl was. But deal with it! I couldn't change it because it would interfere with what I have planned for the next chapter.

And also, there may be scenes where Amelia is not present or for some reason, cannot see/hear what is going on(like the majority of this chapter). Therefore, forfuture scenes, when it is in 1st person, Amelia will be clueless. You'll have a better idea next chapter.


	5. The First Element

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets! 

This is a chapter where Faerie Bell knows who the mystery girl is but Amelia doesn't so I will be referring to her as "the mystery girl"(since this is Amelia's POV) in this chapter.

Drackonack: 2/3/2/3  
Wooden Blocking Shield: 0/4/0/0  
Ice Scimitar: 4/0/0/0

* * *

**"Neopet Chasers"  
Chapter 5: ""The First Element"**

"Amelia! You're not supposed to be up!" My mother cried. "The doctor doesn't know what you have, dear. Sit down, please!" She frantically pulled a chair out and in a hurried manner, lay a big bowl of chicken soup on the table.

I finally sat down. I decided to accept the treatment even though I was better.

The doorbell interrupted my pleasant thoughts. After fussing with my mother about standing up, I graciously walked to the door.

It was Brittany.

"Oh, Bri! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school!"

She smiled, "The same could be said for you, considering you're better and all."

"How'd you know that?" I asked, surprised.

"I have my sources. After all, it's not every day a disease like that goes away in less than an hour."

I could've bet my face was white. Did she know?

"Brittany!" I heard my mother call from the kitchen, "Why aren't you in school?!"

"I just wanted to check on my best friend, Mrs. Nemota." She said in a sweet voice. Brittany turned to me, "Mel, I need to look in your room for a belonging of mine." She disappeared upstairs.

I just hoped she wouldn't see Faerie Bell. Then I'd have alot of explaining to do.

-**scene change**-

Brittany didn't even knock. She walked in and whispered, "Faerie Bell."

"Amelia?" Faerie Bell asked as she appeared in the corner. "Oh, hi, Brittany."

"Mel doesn't know I'm talking to you. Did she drink all of it?"

Faerie Bell pointed to the empty bottle on the table, "Every drop."

"Good. Well, I better go back downstairs. See you at the next battle."

-**scene change**-

Brittany emerged empty handed, "It must be at my house. Well, I got to go. Maybe I'll see you at school!" And she left.

"Maybe? We're in the same class!"

-**later that day**-

I ran to the battlefield as fast as I could. The mystery girl might need my help.

"Faerie Bell! Let's go! Neoscan... Drackonack Energize!"

We arrived just in time to see the Yellow Usul being thrown to the side by a ferocious Fire Kougra.

"Horn Blaster!"

"Good job, Faerie Bell!" I yelled.

"Tail Spin!"

The mystery girl scanned another card, "...Wooden Blocking Shield Energize!"

"Faerie Bell, let's get down to business! Neoscan... Ice Scimitar Energize!"

"Hoof Crusher!"

Faerie Bell jumped out of the way of the enemy's attack, but not in time.

"Faerie Bell!" I tried to warn her.

"Fury Paw!" The Kougra attacked. The mystery girl tried to help but she couldn't scan a card in time. Unfortunately, I didn't have any helpful cards. I had rushed out of the house. "Faerie Bell, you've got to dodge!"

Then something strange happened. My Neoscanner glowed a pale blue color. Faerie Bell was glowing also. "What's going on here?" I asked as I held my Neoscanner. A beam of light shot from it and hit Faerie Bell.

"Faerie Bell... element change to..."

Light blue wings appeared on her back and her hooves became smoother.

"...Water!"

I looked at my Neopet. She was different. Changed.

My Neoscanner was back to normal again.

The Yellow Usul looked shocked. The mystery girl looked amazed. I... I didn't know how to look.

Faerie Bell flew out of the Kougra's attack range, "Water Rockets!"

The attack pulverised the Kougra and it vanished.

Faerie Bell changed back to normal. As I ran over to hug her, I dropped my Neoscanner. "You alright, Faerie Bell?"

I never noticed the pale blue card that appeared beside my Neoscanner...

* * *

There you go. Another chapter done. How'd you like it? And never fear! Amelia will find out it's her best friend who's been decieving her in the next chapter! 


	6. The Secret Between Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets! 

I love the reviews I have been getting for this story! I never expected so many different people to review! Keep them coming!

Also, I've gotten 2 requests from reviewers to be a Neopet Chaser. There will be 4 main Chasers(Bri, Mel, and two others who are not going to be revealed yet) and some minor ones that challenge Mel and Bri along thier journey. _I am not accepting Chaser requests._ If I ever need Chaser requests, I will ask you guys. Thank you! Hope you like this chapter! This one is, so far, my favorite one!

* * *

**"Neopet Chasers"  
Chapter 6: "The Secret Between Friends"**

"How'd you do that, Faerie Bell?" I asked excitedly.

"I don't know, Amelia. I guess it might have been your fear of my getting hurt."

We had returned to my room after the battle. I was wondering what exactly had happened. I started to look for my Neoscanner. Maybe that will help.

That was when I noticed it wasn't there. I had left it at the battlefield!

-**at the battlefield**-

The Yellow Usul was exploring at the scene when her paw hit something. "This is Amelia's Neoscanner! I better tell Bri!"

-**scene change**-

"Bri!" The Yellow Usul yelled as her owner opened the window. She quickly hopped on the bed and gave the Neoscanner to Brittany, "I found it at the last battle. She must have dropped it. Oh, I also found this." She showed her a pale blue card.

"A... blue card? Wait a minute. It looks similar to that yellow card I have." She looked through her desk and finally held up a bright yellow card. "The yellow card says 'light change' and the blue card says 'water change'. Maybe it has something to do with Faerie Bell element changing."

The Usul nodded, "Fyora said that the few chosen could become stronger by changing. But only if they were Chasers."

"It must be the human interaction. Well, we can discuss this further another time. Tomorrow, I'll give Mel back her stuff."

"You will?"

"Well, now that you mention it..."

-**the next day**-

"I can't believe I left it!" I said to myself in the hallway during lunch.

"Me either. A Neopet Chaser has to be more responsible." said a serious sounding voice.

"Huh?" I turned to see the mysterious Yellow Usul. "My Neoscanner! You found it!"

"This, too."

"A blue card?"

"Kia, good job. Now, come back." a second voice said.

Wait a second! "Your name is Kia?!" There's only one Yellow Usul named Kia that I knew! I followed the Usul around the corner and skidded to a stop.

Brittany was leaning on the wall and Kia was beside her.

Brittany smiled, "Hey, Mel, what's up?"

"You? You were..." I thought of all the times the mystery girl had fought to protect Faerie Bell and how the Usul had taught me to scan cards. I thought of how Faerie Bell had brought the potion and said the mystery girl made it. Then I thought of all those clues. She was always absent when I was and too busy to hang out with me. Not that I wasn't busy, too, but...

"It was you? You're the mystery girl?!"

Brittany smiled again and took a yellow Neoscanner out of her pocket, "Why else would I have it? To look at?"

"Faerie Bell!" I yelled and she appeared on command, "Do you see who she is?"

"I already knew who she was, Amelia. She was the one who helped make you better."

I couldn't believe it. She knew and didn't tell me? "Why didn't you tell me, Faerie Bell?"

"Because I told her not to." Brittany said, "I wanted to tell you at the right time. I didn't want 'the mystery girl' someone you could get in contact with easily, so you had to learn by yourself the responsibility of being a Chaser. When I saw Faerie Bell element change yesterday, I knew you were ready."

"Oh, is that why... why you changed the subject when I first showed you my Neoscanner?"

She nodded, "A day before was when Kia appeared to me and told me about Neopet Chasers and how Fyora had sent her, Faerie Bell and two other Neopets into the real world."

I turned to my Kau, "You didn't mention the other two."

Kia said, "Fyora told me the whole story. Faerie Bell didn't hear the rest. It was a Green Kougra and a Red Lupe. I don't know their names or their owners."

Suddenly, a teacher said, "Ms. Nemota, Ms. Clipardy. You know you are not allowed to speak on the topic of Neopets on campus. Besides, the bell just run for you to go back to class."

Our Neopets had disappeared before teacher came up. We just walked side by side back into the classroom.

* * *

Now you know more about the story! Review! 


	7. A Bright Change

Sorry for the long wait! I have had so much work to do for school and write chapters for 2 other fics, so I haven't had much time to update! So, here is the long awaited chapter! (Hope I haven't lost any readers! And thanks in advance for the ones who have waited patiently!) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets! But I do own my Faerie Kau, FaerieBell416...

Escape Rope: 0/4/0/0

* * *

**"Neopet Chasers"  
Chapter 7: "A Bright Change"**

"Turn to page 58 in your English books and read..." Ms. Tafashi's voice droned out of my mind.

I was too busy thinking about Bri. She knew about the whole Neopet Chasers thing before me and didn't tell me! She helped me numerous times without saying a word. Even her Neopet, Kia, taught me a thing or two. She-

I didn't get a chance to finish that thought because my Neoscanner went off. A Neopet was nearby! Beside me, Bri raised her hand, "Ms. Tafashi, may I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher nodded.

I followed her, not telling Ms. Tafashi anything. As we ran out, Ms. Tafashi noticed our Neoscanners lit up. She nodded behind us and smiled.

-**to Amelia and Brittany**-

As we were running, I asked Bri, "Do you know why Ms. Tafashi smiled at us as we left?"

"I don't know, Mel, but right now we need to tame a Neopet. Kia! You and Faerie Bell go ahead." Bri looked back at me, "Mel, let's go."

She ran ahead, but bumped into someone.

"Principal Stachler!" Bri gasped.

Stachler glared down at us, "Ms. Clipardy has permission to go, but you, Ms. Nemota, do not. Follow me to my office if you would."

As I followed the man, Brittany mouthed, "I'll take care of it." and took off down the hall.

-**in Stachler's office**-

Stachler told me to sit in the brown wooden chair across from him. As I scanned the room, I winced. I took note of the age-old photos and dusty decorations. This is the first time I had been in his office.

"Ms. Nemota, I'm surprised at you. You've never ran off without notifying an adult. You're always a good kid."

That's what you think. I hope you can handle it alone, Bri. This'll take a while.

-**to Brittany**-

"Where's Amelia, Brittany?" Faerie Bell asked.

"She's in the principal's office. You can discuss it with her later. You have to try your best without her. Me and Kia will have to do most of the battling. Without Mel, you're pretty much useless. No offense." She turned to Kia, "Let's go."

-**in Stachler's office**-

"Mr. Stachler, I have to go now!" Faerie Bell is useless out there without me!

It had been 30 long excruciating minutes.

"Ms. Nemota! You're not leaving here without telling me what's wrong! Is a family member in trouble?"

I gasped, "Y-You could say that..."

"Tell me their name and I could call your parents to pick you up."

I knew I was in trouble now. I couldn't just smile and say that my Blue Kau was fighting another Neopet.

"Mr. Stachler!" a woman called from the doorway when she opened the door. It was Ms. Tafashi. "Mr. Stachler! Amelia's mother just called to say that her aunt was in a terrible accident!"

What? Does she know something I don't?

Mr. Stachler glanced at Ms. Tafashi and then looked gravely at me, "You may go, Amelia. Tell your mother that I hope your aunt gets better soon."

"Right. Thanks, Ms. Tafashi!" I ran out but she stopped me, knelt down and whispered, "Nothing is wrong with your aunt, Amelia. I just said that to get you out of there."

I just smiled nervously, "Thanks, I guess..."

I ran out the main entrance until I thought it was safe to take out my Neoscanner.

-**at the battlefield**-

"Neoscan... Escape Rope Energize! I hope that works... That's my last card."

Kia dodged the Nimmo's Tongue Lash attack, "Energy Arrow!"

The Nimmo jumped over the energy attack.

"Horn Blaster!" Faerie Bell yelled. Kia took this opportunity to attack, "Tail Spin!"

The Nimmo was hit, but quickly got up. It then punched Kia.

Again.

And again.

"Kia!" Bri yelled.

"Oh, no!" I cried as I stopped running and saw the Yellow Usul weakening. Bri didn't notice me. She was too worried about her Neopet.

"There's got to be a card I can use somewhere!" Bri thought of the cards she always in battles. And then... She smiled in realization, "That Light card! That has to do something! Neoscan... Light Change Energize!"

Her Neoscanner glowed a brilliant yellow. Kia also glowed with the same aura. "Kia... element change to..."

Bright yellow wings grew on Kia's back and her tail brightened with power.

"...Light!"

"Kia..." Bri breathed a sigh a relief.

"Wow..." I said.

The Nimmo jumped back and attacked again, "Tongue Lash!"

"Light Barrier!" Kia used her tail and a strong piece of yellow glass appeared.

"Kia element changed to Light!" I smiled as I walked beside Bri.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Mel. How'd you get out of Stachler's office so fast?"

"Ms. Tafashi helped out." I smiled.

"Time to send you back." Kia said. "Wing Glow!" A blast of energy shot from her two wings.

The Nimmo disappeared into the portal.

Kia changed back to normal and ran to Bri.

"I hear someone coming." Faerie Bell said and her and Kia vanished.

"What are two girls doing out here? You're supposed to have went to the bathroom." Ms. Tafashi asked.

"Ms. Tafashi!" I yelped and quickly put my Neoscanner in my pocket. I saw Bri do the same.

"Just be careful, OK?" Ms. Tafashi winked and walked back toward the school.

"I wonder if she knows anything." I said.

Bri walked beside me, "What do you mean?"

"Ms. Tafashi. She pretended that my aunt was hurt so I could get out of Stachler's office. Not to mention when we left the classroom, she smiled... And now this. I makes you wonder just how much she saw of the battle, if any..."

-**A few feet away**-

From behind a bush, Ms. Tafashi listened. When she was sure the two girls were gone, she emerged from her hiding place and headed back to the classroom.

I know. Aren't I mean? Not updating in forever and then leaving you guys with a cliffhanger... LOL. Review!


	8. Meeting the New Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets. Adam and Donna - excuse me, Viacom - owns it now. 

I am so sorry about the time between updates, but it's something I can't control. The computer still has a mind of its own - literally. What I have to do is upload them at home and post them at my cousin's house, when we go, which is about once every two weeks.

On a positive note, I really appreciate all the reviews I got for the previous chapter! I'm just sorry you guys had to wait for so long for this chapter!

* * *

**Neopet Chasers Chapter 8: "Meeting the New Kids"**

I told Faerie Bell to make sure nothing happened to my Neoscanner while I waited for Bri to arrive. We had agreed to have a Chaser meeting in my room.

When the doorbell rang, I hurried down the stairs to the door and I was too late. My mom answered the door and I heard her ask "Was that a Yellow Usul beside you just now?"

No! I quickly ran to the door without a second thought. "Oh, hey, Bri! Come on in!" I could tell she was scared from the Kia sighting because she said, "You must have been seeing things, Mrs. Nemota."

I practically dragged Bri to my room. "Bri!" I yelled after I had closed and locked my door. "Why was Kia beside you!"

"I didn't think about it. Kia disappeared as soon as your mom saw her so I told her that she was just seeing things."

"But we can't take those risks! We can't let anyone know about us!"

"Don't you think I know that, Mel? Remember, I was the first Chaser and I didn't tell you until I was sure you were one also."

I hung my head. "I know, Bri. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I understand, Amelia." Faerie Bell said as she walked beside me. "You didn't want to tell Brittany about me when I first appeared."

"Even though I became a Chaser before you." Bri laughed lightly. "But enough of that. We need to talk about our enemy, or enemies. I know from Kia that an evil force is driving the Neopets to our world. We need to figure out how to get to Neopia and defeat the real enemy."

"Bri's right." Kia said. "The first battle I fought against that Kougra was the weakest Neopet we've fought since. The Neopets have gotten stronger since then."

"We could try to enter the portal when the next Neopet is defeated." I suggested. Bri nodded, saying that she agreed.

**-The next day -**

"Students, you have two new classmates." Ms. Tafashi said. On cue, two boys our age walked in.

One had short brown hair. "Hello, my name- Everyone calls me Blaze."

The other looked similar, but with lighter hair. "You can call me Ian."

They didn't seem the least bit shy. While I was looking at Ian, I noticed Bri eyeing Blaze.

Ms. Tafashi cleared her throat. "I would also like to mention that these boys are my nephews, so they are the only ones that will be allowed to call me by my first name. Thank you, boys. There are two seats by Amelia and Brittany if you'd like." She nodded her head in our direction.

Ian muttered. "Thanks, Aunt Kyita." He sat by me and Blaze didn't hesitate to go beside a blushing Brittany. I winked at her and she just smiled.

**-Later-**

The bell rung and there was a mad rush for the door. Only Bri and Blaze were in their seats. I heard Bri yell. "Yes!" and hug the smiling boy. I wonder what that was all about.

"Amelia?" Ian called to me. I whirled around in the doorway, my heart racing.

"Amelia... um... will you go out with me?" He smiled an irresistable smile.

"W-What? I mean, sure! Yeah... I'm sorry, Ian. You just surprised me..."

Then Blaze and Bri walked from the room. Blaze and Ian left us standing there. We were both floating on air as we went our separate ways.

**-Home-**

"Faerie Bell, I'm going on a date tomorrow so if a Neopet attacks, don't rush in to get me." I told me Kau.

She nodded. "I won't. I'll just go with Kia to the battle scene and wait for you to come."

"Good plan." I said as I wondered about tomorrow. It was going to be a Saturday, so we had all day.

That night, I couldn't sleep.

* * *

Enjoy that chapter until I get the next one out! And if you're wondering why her mom isn't saying no like some would... Well, you'll find out in 4 or 5 chapters. 


	9. First Date

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Neopets.

* * *

**"Neopets Chasers"  
Chapter 9: "First Date"**

"Nice." Faerie Bell commented on my outfit. It was a purple top with white shorts. I had my hair tied back into a ponytail.

I ran down the stairs and yelled to my mother. "I'm going out!"

"Out where?" She called back, but I was already out the door.

I saw a red car drive up with Ian in the back and Ms. Tafashi driving. "Ms. Tafashi! I didn't know you were going to be here!"

She smiled warmly. "Don't worry, Amelia. I'm not going inside the restaurant."

I sat in the backseat with Ian.

"Now, don't start anything back there, you two." Ms. Tafashi joked.

I blushed slightly, but Ian smiled and Ms. Tafashi laughed.

-**Later**-

The came to a halt and Ian and I stepped out.

"Have fun. I'll be back to pick you up in 2 hours. That'd be around 2 pm."

Ian nodded. "Thanks, Aunt Kyita."

I muttered a thanks also and the car sped off.

As soon as I looked inside, I knew why he said to dress casually. Nobody was wearing suits except for the waiters and waitresses.

Ian led me to a booth in the corner. I gasped when I saw who else was there.

"Bri!"

"Mel!"

Ian smiled and sat beside Blaze, so me and Bri could sit together. "We figured that since you're new to the dating world, you might need a friend."

"Blaze asked you out? Is that why you hugged him yesterday in the classroom?" I asked.

Bri nodded. "Yes, and I guess it's safe to assume that Ian did the same?" I nodded also and smiled. I was glad she was here.

-**Later**-

"So, Brittany, we told you what we do in our free time. What do you guys do?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, um..." Bri was thinking the same thing I was. _Oh, it's no big thing. We go around sending Neopets back to Neopia._ Yeah, I could imagine that. Ian and Blaze would thing we're crazy.

"We... uh... read and study!" I said quickly.

"Yeah! Have to keep the grades up!" Bri said. I could tell the smile was fake.

"Yeah... OK. So, anyway..." Ian changed the subject.

-**An hour later**-

We ate in an hour. After that, we waited for Mr. Tafashi to arrive. Brittany and I sat in the back and Ian slid beside us. Blaze was in the front.

"So, did you have a good time?" Ms. Tafashi asked.

Blaze nodded. "Yeah. You should have seen the look on Amelia's face when she saw Brittany!"

I grinned sheepishly. We didn't get to cherish the moment, though.

Our Neoscanners buzzed in our pockets. Bri looked at me, asking me with her eyes if we should go. I glanced over at our three companions and shook my head.

Suddenly, Ms. Tafashi slammed on brakes, causing Bri and I to hit the front seat. Ian asked if I was OK. I quickly nodded.

Ms. Tafashi told Ian and Blaze to hurry out of the car. "Go on! You know what to do!"

When she continued down the street, it left us confused. Then my eyes widened in realization. It couldn't possibly be...

-**flashback**-

Bri nodded. "A day before was when Kia appeared to me and told me all about Neopet Chasers and how Fyora had sent her, Faerie Bell, and two other Neopets into the real world."

I turned to my Kau. "You didn't mention the other two."

Kia said. "Fyora told me the whole story. Faerie Bell didn't hear the rest. It was a Green Kougra and a Red Lupe. I don't know their names or their owners."

-**end of flashback**-

If so, that would explain why Ms. Tafashi let us out for class whenever a Neopet crossed over.

A few minutes later, Ms. Tafashi stopped the car and let us out.

When I was sure she was gone, I turned to Bri. "Do you think... that the Green Kougra and Red Lupe belong to Ian and Blaze?"

"I seriously doubt it. If they've had them for these past two weeks, then Kia or Faerie Bell would have smelled them by now."

Kia nodded. "That's true. But we need to defeat that Neopet."

"Too late." I said and held up my Neoscanner.

The signal was gone.


	10. The Faerie Crystals

Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets.

* * *

**"Neopet Chasers"  
Chapter 10: "The Faerie Crystals"**

Another day at school. I walked in Ms. Tafashi's class with Bri at my side. As I sat down, I noticed Ian and Blaze already there. They would have to, I guess, since their aunt is the teacher.

"Ian, why'd you and Blaze leave the car in a hurry last night?" I asked when I sat down. Bri was thinking the same thing.

"We had things to do... unexpected things." Blaze said.

"Unexpected things? Do you happen to have a Neoscanner with you guys?" I asked Ian suspiciously.

But before they could respond, I heard Ms. Tafashi clear her throat. "Amelia. you know you're not supposed to discuss anything Neopets related in school." My face whitened.

I hated that rule. I didn't know why you couldn't talk about it. Wait a minute! If Ms. Tafashi _knew_ that Neoscanners were Neopets related, then that would mean she knew about Neopet Chasers! It was confirmed. Maybe... Maybe she was a Chaser. I looked at her walk to the front of the room. I'd have to tell Bri about it later on.

-**later**-

"She might be." Bri said when I mentioned my theory on Ms. Tafashi being one of the other Chasers. I elaborated. "Kia and Faerie Bell might not be able to smell her Neopet because she doesn't use it. She is a teacher after all."

Bri nodded. "That's true. That would explain why they haven't smelled two Neopets yet. Adult Neopet Chasers. Unless they haven't received their Neopets yet."

"That could be. I wasn't a Chaser until a few days after you."

"But it's been weeks."

"Amelia!"

"Brittany!"

Our Neopets suddenly appeared. I quickly glanced at my Neoscanner. "Bri!"

She nodded and took out her Neoscanner and Light Change card. "Let's go."

-**a few minutes later**-

When we got closer, we saw a Faerie Meerca leaning against a tree.

"Ready, Kia? Neoscan... Light Change Energize!"

"Neoscan... Water Change Energize!"

"Kia... element change to... Light!"

"Faerie Bell... element change to... Water!"

Kia flew ahead. "Wing Glow!"

"Water Rockets!" Faerie Bell shouted.

The Meerca looked surprised to see the two attacks coming at it. It dogded Kia's attack, but got hit by Faerie Bell's rockets.

"Why isn't it attacking back?" Bri asked. "Kia! Be careful! I think it's up to something!"

"You heard her, Faerie Bell!" I shouted.

"Right." Both Neopets said. The Meerca scurried behind a nearby tree.

"Wing Glow!" Kia's attack ripped through the tree's bark, making it lean toward the Meerca. The frightened Meerca glided from the it and shouted. "Stop! Don't attack me!"

"Huh?"

"Kia, it may be harmless, but keep your eyes peeled."

The Meerca said. "M-My name is Jewel. You are two of the four Neopet Chasers, correct?"

"Yes, we are. You can come out now. We're sorry for attacking you like that, Jewel." Bri said bravely.

Kia and Faerie Bell flew back down beside us while Jewel started her story.

"As I said before, my name is Jewel. Fyora sent me to tell you about the Faerie Crystals. The Faerie Crystals are very powerful. When they are gathered together, the user will have ultimate power - power that rivals the Faerie Queen herself. They can be used for good or evil."

I shivered at the thought. "Power that rivals Fyora, huh? Then we need to make sure the enemy doesn't get a hold of them."

"How many of them are there?" Kia asked.

"There are eight in all: Air, Water, Fire, Earth, Dark, Light, Snow and Battle. They are scattered all over Neopia. Fyora said they will also make your Neopet stronger. For example, a Light Crystal will make Kia stronger when she is in her Light mode."

"And how long do we have to gather these Faerie Crystals?" Bri asked, worried.

"As long as you need. Just as long as you gather them before your enemy."

"I have one more question." Bri asked again. "Who is our enemy?"

Jewel shook her head. "I don't know. Fyora did not tell me." It walked toward the middle of the grass. "It's been nice seeing you two. I have to leave now. We'll meet again someday soon."

And with that said, Jewel disappeared.


	11. Painful Defeat

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets! 

Just so everybody knows, I didn't say Ian and Blaze were the other Chasers. It could be anybody!

Robot Noil - 3/3/3/3  
Escape Rope - 0/4/0/0  
Ice Scimitar - 4/0/0/0

* * *

**"Neopet Chasers"  
Chapter 11: "Painful Defeat"**

"So, what do you think about all this, Faerie Bell?" I asked her. "I think that we should find them as quick as possible."

"Right." Faerie nodded and laid her head back down on my bed.

I looked at the clock. "I've got to go to school now. I'll see you later!"

-**at school**-

The class turned to the front board and copied down the assignment. It was ten minutes later when our Neoscanners went off.

I heard someone say. "Ms. Tafashi! They have cell phones!"

Ms. Tafashi wrote a quick note on a sheet of paper from her desk and handed it to Bri.

Bri read what she wrote and looked at Ms. Tafashi with astonishment. "You know?"

She nodded and smiled. "Now hurry before you lose it."

-**in the hallway**-

"What did it say?" I asked curiously.

Bri passed the paper to me.

_Go defeat that Neopet _was in Ms. Tafashi's neat script.

"She has to be a Chaser." I said as we both took out our Neoscanners.

-**outside**-

"Neoscan... Water Change Energize!"

"Neoscan... Light Change Energize!"

"Faerie Bell... element change to... Water!"

"Kia... element change to... Light!"

As soon as we arrived, a Green Yurble attacked. "Spiking Ball!" It rolled toward us with amazing speed.

Faerie Bell was ready. "Defence Bubble!"

"Wing Glow!" The Yurble was blown back on the ground.

"Needle Cyclone!" Several needle sharp hairs shot from his back.

Kia dogded it, but Faerie Bell didn't. She fell downward and the Yurble attacked again. "Spiking Ball!"

"Faerie Bell! Neoscan... Robot Noil Energize!"

"Water Rockets!" Faerie Bell attacked, but the Yurble leaped out of the way. It quickly ran behind Kia.

Kia tried to guard herself, "Light B-" but she was thrown into a tree.

"Water Rockets!" The Yurble used a Spiking Ball to deflect the rockets. Faerie Bell dogded but the Yurble attacked again before she could react. "Needle Cyclone!"

"Neoscan... Escape Rope Energize!" Bri shouted.

"Wing Glow!"

"Water Rockets!"

The two attacks hit the Yurble. Faerie Bell charged ahead and prepared to attack, but the Yurble was too fast. Faerie Bell couldn't take a head on Needle Cyclone. She fell and changed back to normal.

Bri quickly scanned an Ice Scimitar card. The Yurble had finally been defeated. I ran over to Faerie Bell. "Faerie Bell! Are you alright?"

"We could use another element change." Bri said. Kia had changed back.

"I'm fine Amelia." the Blue Kau said.

"No..." I said. Water was welling up in my eyes. "It's not fine. I though you were going to be destroyed if Kia hadn't attacked." I paused and took a breath. "I've... I've come to a decision. I don't want you to fight anymore."

"What?" Kia and Faerie Bell yelled.

"But, Mel!" Bri shouted.

"Don't try and talk me out of it. Faerie Bell, I don't want you entering any battles, or element changing. Also, under no circumstances at all, are you to appear before anyone but us. You only need to do those things if I tell you to. And I mean it!" I ran from them toward the school before I changed my mind.

-**in the hallway**-

"Mel, let's talk about-" Bri stopped. We had entered the classroom. We sat down.

30 minutes had passed by quickly. When the bell rung, we didn't move. "Mel, you don't have to do this. You have to let Faerie Bell fight! Kia can't take them herself!"

"Leave me alone!" I said and ran out the door.

* * *

Also, I have updated my profile to include an important note. Be sure to read it.

Next chapter was one of my favorites. "The Attack at Brittany's House" featuring... well, an attack at Brittany's house. Quite interesting, in my opinion.


	12. The Attack at Brittany's House

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets! 

As an essential note, Taylor is Brittany's mother, Jamie is Amelia's and Kyita is Ms. Tafashi. You'll need to know the difference as I will use their first names more often from now on. Let's just say that they will play a more major part in the story from this point on.

Strawberries - 6/4/0/0

* * *

**"Neopet Chasers"  
Chapter 12: "The Attack at Brittany's House"**

I didn't talk to Faerie Bell the next day. I don't know why I told her not to fight. I guess I panicked. But still... she could be destroyed in the next fight. I didn't want that. Faerie Bell wanted to fight and I wouldn't let her.

I told Bri sorry for yelling at her. She obviously wasn't offended by it because she invited me to her house to sleep over.

I told Faerie Bell to stay quiet up here and to not talk. I didn't want mom to freak out.

-**Bri's house**-

I was always amazed at Bri's house. There was something new every time I went in there. This time it was a crystal vase sitting by the TV.

Bri rushed to her room saying "We don't have all night, Mel." I sat on her bed, wondering what the rush was.

"I've been thinking." She said. "I'm pretty sure Ms. Tafashi is one of the other Chasers. We only need to find out who the other one is."

"It's probably one of her friends." I pointed out.

"Right." Kia said as she appeared beside Bri with a pileful of food. She dumped the load on the floor in front of her. There was Mutando Fruit, Zeenanas and other Mystery Island fruits.

"Where'd you get that, Kia?" I asked.

Kia took a bite out of a Mutando Fruit. "Us Neopets can pass through Neopia and the real world - this world - if we're strong enough. The only thing is, it drains us of our energy. Here, have some."

I took a Chokota from Usul's left paw. "Thanks."

-**later**-

We had talked about Ian and Blaze for over an hour. Then Bri said. "I'll go downstairs to get us some drinks. Want to help, Kia?"

Kia put down her Tigersquash and followed her owner.

-**outside**-

There was a loud breaking sound then the lights flickered out. A Yellow Korbat shot toward Bri's house and threw a blast attack. I saw it and started running, but it was too late. The blast separated the bedroom.

I couldn't get out. I was trapped.

-**with Bri**-

Out of the blue, Taylor, Jamie and Kyita ran beside Bri. "Brittany, are you OK? Where's Amelia?"

Bri was shook up, but held onto the refrigerator door to help support her. Kia had vanished. "I'm fine, but Amelia was in my room. I'll try to get her out."

She started to run, but Taylor said. "If can light change, you could see better."

"Is Faerie Bell with Amelia?" Jamie yelled, worried for her daughter's safety.

"What! How do you two know?"

"We'll explain later. Right now, we could use Kia." Ms. Tafashi said.

"Right. Kia, are you ready? Neoscan... Light Change Energize!"

"Kia... element change to... Light!"

"Kia! Put off as much light as you can and try to find Mel."

-**outside**-

Kia was flying toward Bri's room, but the Yellow Korbat stopped her.

"Get out of my way, Korbat." Kia got ready to defend herself.

"My name is Midnight. Shadow Wing!" Midnight's wings turned black and he charged at her. Kia barely dogded it. Midnight then quickly countered with a blast attack. "Dark Gust!"

"Kia! No! Neoscan... Strawberries Energize!"

Kia dogded again and attacked. "Wing Glow!"

"Brittany!" her mother called to her. Bri turned to her. All three women held a crystal. "These are 3 of the eight Faerie Crystals." Taylor had the Light Crystal, Jamie had the Water Crystal, and Ms. Tafashi had the Air Crystal.

Taylor handed Bri the Light Crystal. "You can use it now to power Kia up."

"Do you... scan it? Neoscan..." It turned into a card with a picture of the Light Crystal on it. "Light Crystal Energize!"

Kia glowed even brighter. "Light Barrier!" Midnight's Dark Gust did no damage.

The Korbat quickly flew behind Kia and attacked. "Shadow Wing!"

Kia fell fast to the ground, unable to maintain flight, and Midnight swooped down at her. The Usul tried to stop it with a Wing Glow, but Midnight just hit it away.

And the blast was thrown toward me.

The attack hit and caused the rest of Bri's bedroom to crumble.

I was dropped into the air. I was falling... falling to my death. Kia couldn't help me. She was being clawed. No one was around. No one.

Not even Faerie Bell.

* * *

There is also an important author note on my profile. Be sure to read it! 


	13. Rescue in the Wind

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets. 

Baby Blu - 3/1/3/3

* * *

**"Neopet Chasers"  
Chapter 13: "Rescue in the Wind"**

"Mel!" I heard Bri call. Then I heard Mom, Mrs. Clipardy and Ms. Tafashi scream my name, too. Wait, I could understand Ms. Tafashi being there but... what were my mom and Mrs. Clipardy doing there? It didn't really matter. I was going to die anyway.

"Faerie Bell! Come out!" Bri yelled desperately. "Faerie Bell! Forget what Amelia said and save her! Please!"

No. That could be my last request: Don't let any one see you.

Kia was fighting Midnight off.

I could see Mom holding onto Mrs. Clipardy. Ms. Tafashi was hugging her. Bri was still begging for Faerie Bell to appear.

But she wouldn't. Because I told her not to.

But then something happened.

Faerie Bell appeared on the ground and started running to me.

"Oh, no! Faerie Bell was too late! She won't make it!" I heard Bri gasp.

"Amelia!" Faerie Bell yelled. Suddenly, the crystal - or rock, whatever it was - Ms. Tafashi was holding glowed. The energy from it engulfed Faerie Bell.

"Wha...?" Ms. Tafashi breathed.

"Faerie Bell... element change to..." Pale blue wings folded from her back and her hoofs became sharper. "...Air! Wind Funnel!" The wind attack pushed me up enough for her to catch me.

"Faerie Bell..." I said before I passed out.

"Wow... Faerie Bell element changed to Air." Bri said.

Faerie Bell layed my body on the blankets behind the others. "Take care of her, Bri. Right now I have to help Kia."

"Good luck." Bri told the Kau before it took off.

"Air Rush!" Wind surrounded Faerie Bell and she charged at Midnight. "Kia, you alright?"

Kia slowly got up. "Faerie Bell? You... You air changed."

"Yes. You're too weak, Kia. You need to go back to them and let me deal with this Korbat."

Kia had long since reverted to normal. "Thanks, Faerie Bell."

"Kia!" Bri yelled as she saw her Usul walk in bruised up. "You did good, Kia. You need to rest up now."

Kia nodded and noticed that they weren't alone. "Wait a minute. Why is your mom, Amelia's mom, and your teacher here? I thought you didn't want any one but you and Amelia to know about you being Neopet Chasers?"

"I didn't, but somehow they already knew."

"Faerie Bell..." I whispered as my eyes slowly opened. "Where's Faerie Bell! I told her not to... do any of it unless I told her to!"

"Mel!" Bri shouted in glee, but then changed to a angry tone. "But you were falling to your death, Mel! Kia couldn't have saved you!" She turned to watch Faerie Bell fight. "I guess the Light element wasn't strong enough."

"One more question. What in the world are our mothers doing here! You and me agreed not to tell anybody!" I was now standing up, yelling at Bri.

"They already knew somehow, Mel. I wouldn't intentionally tell them!"

"Uh... Guys?" Kia pointed to the fight. Midnight had knocked Faerie Bell down.

"No! Faerie Bell! Neoscan... Baby Blu Energize!"

Faerie Bell looked down at me for a second. "Amelia! You're awake!"

"Yeah, I'm awake. You can beat that Neopet now, Faerie Bell, but when you come back down, I've got something to say to you."

"Wind Funnel!" Midnight was slammed against the concrete and it disappeared back to Neopia.

Faerie flew down and changed back to normal.

"Faerie Bell, good job! But... you shouldv'e just let me fall. I told you before to not show up unless I told you. You disobeyed me. You-"

"Mel!" Bri yelled. "She had to come! I was practically begging her to. You were falling. Everyone here would have missed you."

"She's right." Faerie Bell said. "I couldn't have let you fall. You're my owner. I'll protect you until I can't anymore."

Now my eyes were watering up. As I looked at her, I realized that I had made a mistake.

"Oh, Faerie Bell, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I told you not to fight. I just... I just didn't want you to be destroyed. I didn't want to lose you."

And we hugged. That was a moment we'd cherish forever.


	14. They Knew

**_6/23/07: This story is officially discontinued and is planned to be rewritten. Check my profile for more updates._**

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets.

Healing Potion - 4/4/0/0

* * *

**"Neopet Chasers"  
Chapter 14: "They Knew"**

"Wait a minute!" I said suddenly and looked at Ms. Tafashi. "That rock you were holding let Faerie Bell Air Change."

"They're the Faerie Crystals, Mel." Bri explained. "That was the Air Crystal she had. My mom had the Light Crystal and your mom has the Water Crystal. They can turn into cards you're able to scan. Those cards make that certain element stronger." She held up a Light Change card for emphasis.

"I reckon you want an explanation as to how we know, right?" Ms. Tafashi asked us.

All three adults took out a Neoscanner. "As you all know, these are Neoscanners." Ms. Tafashi started. "Jamie, Taylor, and myself were Neopet Chasers long before you were born. When I saw Amelia's Neoscanner in class for the first time I knew you two would miss class every now and then. That's the very reason I made that story up to Mr. Stachler the Kia Light Changed."

"You were there!" Bri exclaimed. Ms. Tafashi nodded.

"Then Ms. Tafashi told us." Jamie piped up. ""But we already knew. I saw Amelia's Neoscanner on her desk in front of her computer before she woke up. And I also knew that she had Neomadonia. I told Taylor about. She said she saw Brittany making the cure, so I pretended Amelia was still sick with the common cold."

"You knew! But how! I hadn't even told Mel yet!" Bri asked her mother in disbelief.

"Well, one day I heard a second voice in your room. It didn't sound like Amelia, so I quietly snuck up there. That's when I saw Kia and you practicing scanning your cards."

"OK, now answer this. Who are the other two Chasers?"

I saw Ms. Tafashi jump at Bri's question. Mom and Mrs. Clipardy looked at her questionably. When Ms. Tafashi didn't say anything, they knew she didn't want us to know their identity.

"If you won't talk, then I will. Are they Ian and Blaze?"

Before she could respond, a Red Lupe appeared beside her. "Kyita, are you alright?"

"Yes, Crimson, I'm fine. You tell your owner to take care of himself. His brother, also."

Crimson nodded in confirmation and vanished.

"That Red Lupe wasn't yours Ms. Tafashi?" Bri asked her.

"No, that was... er... the other Chaser's Neopet. He was worried about me, and since I don't want them to show, he sent Crimson."

Kia spoke up. "Ms. Tafashi, the other Neopet is a Green Kougra, correct?"

"Yes. Why do you ask? And how do you know?"

"Just wondering." But Kia soon had a change in tone. "Bri, watch out!" and pushed her out of the way. A black blast attack hit where Bri once stood.

"You... You saved me Kia..."

A Shadow Kougra jumped from nowhere onto Faerie Bell.

"Faerie Bell!" I yelled.

"Get off of her, you creep! Tail Spin!"

Once Faerie Bell recovered, she attacked. "Horn Blaster!"

The Shadow Kougra didn't even flinch.

"What!"

"They have to element change, Mel! Neoscan... Light Change Energize!"

"Kia... element change to... Light!"

"Neoscan... Wind Change Energize!"

"Faerie Bell... element change to...Air!"

"Shadow Claw!" The Kougra lept at Kia.

"Light Barrier!"

"Wind Funnel!" The Kougra was blown away.

"Wing Glow!"

"Shadow Blast!" They hit.

"Kia!" I heard Bri yell. "Neoscan... Healing Potion Energize!"

Kia's attack overpowered the Shadow Kougra and it was destroyed.

"He was alot weaker than I expected him to be." Bri commented.

The Kougra disappeared back into Neopia through the warp portal on the ground.

"There's our ride." Kia said as she flew beside us.

When I looked down, I knew what she was talking about. It was a portal that could take us to Neopia.

* * *

I know it's short, but there were certain things I wanted this chapter to accomplish. You and the characters finding out about the three adults, and Bri and Mel finding a way to Neopia. Next chapter, the story starts to get interesting. 


End file.
